


Съем без правил

by DmutroVyshny



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmutroVyshny/pseuds/DmutroVyshny
Summary: AU, в котором Эггси - богатенький сученок, а Гарри - просто гость на Благотворительном вечере





	Съем без правил

**Author's Note:**

> *Мейфер – элитный район центрального Лондона, расположенный к востоку от Гайд-парка, в «сити» Вестминстер.
> 
> ** Гайд-парк – королевский парк в центре Лондона. Традиционное место для гуляний и праздников.
> 
> *** Грин-парк – один из королевских парков Вестминстера, представляющий собой перемычку между Гайд-парком и Сент-Джеймсским парком.
> 
> ***** Музей Веллингтона и статуя Ахилла – достопримечательности Гайд-парка.   
> ****** SassCafé - довольно популярная сеть кафе по всему миру (обычно в курортных местах). Тут всегда отдыхает много инностранцев.

Я осушил очередной бокал с шампанским, поморщившись от пузырьков газа, попавших в нос. Ну и мерзкий вкус. На сцене, разрываясь от сострадания, тараторил организатор этого вечера, какой-то толстяк, с пятнами пота, проступившими на рубашке. Пропуская его речь мимо ушей, я, к сожалению, выхватил пару фраз: " Бедным сиротам… Они не виноваты в своем положении, поймите". Дальнейший бред я отсек гораздо увереннее. И нахуя Дин отправил меня сюда? Налаживать дипломатические отношения с этими толстосумами? Раздраженно отвернувшись от хозяина дома, я уставился на высокого джентльмена, беседующего с престарелой леди, явно интересующейся им не в платоническом плане. Мужчина систематично отвечал на вопросы, сдерживая темперамент и терпеливо заглядывая партнерше в глаза. Я прыснул в кулак, продвигаясь вперед к выходу. Втянув свежего воздуха, я сунул ладонь в карман, выудив дурь. Поблизости никого не оказалось. Свернув банкноту в трубочку, я сделал глубокую затяжку прямо из пакетика. Обалденно. Шмыгнув носом, я поплелся обратно в дом, чтобы поглазеть на того денди с дряхлой потаскухой. Когда я вошел внутрь, зал вспыхнул аплодисментами. На самовлюбленных лицах блуждали улыбки.   
\- Спасибо, - главный инвестор вечера смущенно поклонился. - Я так переживал, прежде чем выйти сюда. Словно на сцену, господа.  
Толпа взорвалась оглушительным смехом, будто мужик и впрямь отлично пошутил. Манеры, чтоб их!   
\- Простите, а когда состоится следующая встреча?  
\- Не знаю, - бросаю я, повернувшись к человеку. Это оказался тот самый хлыщ, на которого я положил глаз!  
\- При всем уважении, вы были заняты мной, - заметил мужчина, сосредоточив, ледянящий кровь, взгляд.   
\- А что же помешало вам? Неужели, собеседница? Так, ее больше интересует содержимое ваших штанов, чем что-либо… еще. При всем уважении, - передразнил я, умело парируя и предвкушая "азарт".  
\- Возможно и так, - спустя несколько секунд отозвался брюнет, опуская ладонь в карман брюк и расстегивая пуговицу на пиджаке.  
Безукоризненная укладка, очки в черной металлической оправе, гладковыбритое лицо, смокинг от Yves Saint Laurent и лаковые туфли, кажется, от Versace. Идеальный вариант. Я широко улыбнулся.   
\- Меня зовут Калеб, - представился я, намеренно не говоря фамилии.  
\- Гарри Харт, - жилистая изящная ладонь потянулась за рукопожатием. - Рад знакомству.  
\- Взаимно, - накрываю руку своей. Свежий маникюр, гладкая кожа, широкий браслет часов.  
В кармане завибрировал сотовый.   
\- Прошу прощения, - пробормотал я, потянувшись за мобильником.   
"Уже готов спасовать?" - гласило сообщение. Конечно. "Готовься отсосать", - быстро ответил я, переводя взгляд на мистера Харта. Или сейчас, или никогда. Вы до сих пор не понимаете, о чем я? Мы с друзьями заключили спор. От меня требовалось одно - предложить себя кому-нибудь. Как шлюха. Уже несколько лет меня мучили такие грезы: я в грязной подворотне, на коленях, с членом во рту:  
\- А в зад?  
\- Сотня, - мычу я, пока мужик отсчитывает несколько бумажек и швыряет их в лицо.   
\- Повторишь, - ухмыляется клиент, вцепляясь пальцами в затылок и загоняя по самое основание. Глаза у клиента почему-то голубые… Слишком хорошее воображение. Нужно остановиться, иначе я остыну до начала прелюдий. Прямо сейчас - я жаждал быть оттраханным в рот.   
Этот аристократ мог бы просто влепить мне затрещину или стукнуть так, что никакой доктор не спасет. Как же я любил азартные игры. Придвигаюсь к мужчине, склонившись над ухом:  
\- Мне настолько приятно, что я бесплатно вам отсосу. В качестве… подарка, - несмело добавил я, закрывая глаза и мысленно приготовившись к удару. Но кулак так и не впечатался в мою челюсть.  
Мистер Харт, словно оцепенев, уставился в одну точку. Неужто, обдумывал предложение?  
\- Это очень щедро с вашей стороны, - вполне серьезным тоном заявляет мужчина.  
Я не ослышался? Небеса услышали меня? О, Боже… Да, хоть Сатана - спасибо вам обоим.  
\- Не будем откладывать, сэр. Идемте же, - требую я, спешно направляясь к уборной, и расталкивая гостей. Этот франт послушно апеллирует следом. До сих пор не верится.  
Пересекаю порог ванной комнаты. Резко оборачиваюсь, запирая за Хартом двери, и толкая его к стене. Мужчина шокировано оторопел. Парню, что, никогда не сосали в туалете? Спускаюсь ладонями по стройному телу, притираясь пахом к его; шелк ласкает кожу, ускользает из-под пальцев… Даже лучше, чем в самых смелых и мокрых фантазиях.  
Медленно сажусь на колени. Точнее - сползаю. Расстегиваю брюки с образцово-показательно заглаженными стрелками. Белье, разумеется, в тон костюма, синее. На ткани проступило влажное пятно. Мышцы под руками, по-прежнему, напряженные. Может, он решил, что я его изнасилую? Хах. Скорее, наоборот.   
\- Мистер Харт? - мягко спрашиваю я, всматриваясь в лицо мужчины. Выглядит, как долбанное совершенство. А идеалы, видимо, не разговаривают с таким отребьем, как я.  
Вновь перевожу взгляд с ширинки на породистое лицо, и шире расставляю колени, ощущая, как шов впивается в кожу.   
\- Ты будешь стоять на полу? - изумился Гарри, кладя руку мне на плечо.  
\- Есть вариант получше?- практически зашипел я, но вовремя отдернул себя. Я же просто давалка. - Если вы переживаете за мои брюки, то у меня есть еще пара, - мурлычу я, залипая на натянутой ткани трусов. Как только мои губы обхватили покрасневшую головку, широкая ладонь легла на затылок. Пройдясь языком по всей длине члена, я расслабил горло и принял до самого основания, где пахло мылом и возбуждением. Пропустив орган в глотку, я подавил рвотный рефлекс и активнее заработал головой, пока клиент не захотел «поглубже». Однако, мужчина лишь направил меня, не удерживал; ухоженные руки перебирали короткие пряди, иногда сгребая волосы в кулак. Гарри Харт оказался джентльменом до самых кончиков своих лакированных туфель. Даже сейчас, подходя к оргазму, он позволял себе лишь шумные выдохи и глухие стоны. А еще, мистер Харт молчал. Никаких тебе «да-да продолжай» или «лучше работай своим грязным ртом». Ничего. Что, надо признать, бесило. Этот отсос в туалете ни чем не отличался от прежних разов. Ну, разве, что толчки были не мраморные, да и запах в уборной царил похуже.  
Я, буквально, плавился от возбуждения. Я не знал, будет ли уместно отдрочить себе; не надает ли мне оплеух мистер Харт, если я схвачу его за задницу? Хотя, знаете... Риск – второе имя Эггси. Сжав крепкие бедра и переместив ладони на аппетитную пятую точку, я сунул руку себе в штаны, чуть было, не посмотрев на циферблат часов. Бля, да я дам эту самую руку на отсечение, если мужик не извращенец. И пару тысяч накину сверху. Сколько он уже не кончал? 15 - 20 минут? Я, конечно, понимаю, возраст и все такое... Но у гребаного мистера Харта оставалась каменная эрекция, так что я, даже, комплексовал по поводу своих талантов. Давно бы спустил, если бы кто-то так же усердно работал над его достоинством. Ну, а что? Пасынок миллионера с явными садистскими наклонностями выпускает изо рта член и вежливо интересуется: «Мистер, который час? Мне, кажется, или вы действительно хотите, чтобы всю последующую неделю я не разговаривал?». Я усмехнулся бы собственной глупости, но был занят чужим стволом в своей глотке. Огладив поджарые ягодицы, и широко разводя их в стороны, я дернул бедра мужчины на себя. В эту же секунду я кончил прямо в трусы. Да, хватка у меня, что надо. Насадившись по самое основание и ощутив, как пульсирует во рту член, я замер на пару мгновений. Дольше, чем хотелось бы. Мои труды были вознаграждены, и я устало прикрыл глаза, сглатывая вязкое семя. Челюсть ломило; мне даже показалось, что она сломана, потому как закрыть рот было весьма проблематично. А еще я чертовски сильно не желал поднимать головы. Не желал видеть голубые глаза, спрятанные за толстой линзой очков. И однозначно не желал вставать с пола, зная, что это принесет боль. Мышцы затекли. Сука! Я чувствовал себя таким пустым. Оболочкой кого-то или чего-то, но уж точно не живым существом.  
\- Все хорошо, Калеб? - интересуется мужчина, присев на одно колено и протягивая к моему лицу белоснежный платок.   
Наглаженный уголок коснулся моих испачканных губ.   
Я просто кивнул.  
\- Сколько я вам должен?.  
\- Так...- прочистил горло, - я же сказал – бесплатно.   
Блеск в моих глазах был слишком явным, а голос звучал так, будто я рыдал часами напролет. Ну, или меня выебал в горло блядский паровоз. Я выпрямился во весь рост, приглаживая брюки и бросая взгляд на Гарри: выбившийся из прически локон, запотевшие стекла очков и микроскопическая пылинка на колене. Я улыбнулся ему. Брюнет перехватил взгляд, убирая деньги в бумажник и направляясь к выходу.   
\- Поехали ко мне? Если вы, конечно, свободны, - предложил мужчина, незаметно отряхнув костюм и убирая со лба челку. А я подумал о том, как выгляжу, боясь взглянуть в зеркало.   
\- Я не езжу к клиентам, - жестковато бросил я, подходя к умывальнику и откручивая кран с горячей водой.  
\- Я хорошо заплачу. Хотите, позвоню вашему...  
\- У меня нет сутенера, - перебиваю, тщательно отмывая руки и всматриваясь в свое отражение. Смягчившись, добавил, - это не в моих правилах, мистер Харт.  
\- Возможно, вы сделаете исключение, Калеб. Сколько? Пять сотен? Тысяча?  
\- На целую ночь?   
\- Разумеется.  
Я приблизился к фигуре, застывшей у двери.  
\- Вы так хорошо отделали меня... Я не могу отказать, - жарко прошептал на ухо я, отдернув пиджак и поворачиваясь к мужчине спиной. - Один звонок, мистер Харт.   
Ничего не ответив, он надавил на позолоченную ручку двери и покинул уборную. «Отделал», черт возьми! О чем я только думал... Радовало, лишь то, что на брюках не осталось ни единого пятна. Вид мой, хоть и потасканный, но, вообщем-то, вполне сносный. Гарри бы мог сказать что-то подобное. Нащупав в кармане пачку сигарет, я последовал за мужчиной и подумал, что моя грязная фантазия, наконец, была исполнена. Чувствуя горьковатый вкус спермы на языке, я поспешил закурить.  
Конечно, у мистера Харта была роскошная машина с личным водителем. Слушайте, вы можете назвать меня неправильным англичанином... Думаете, тому виной лето, проведенное в Штатах? Но по утрам я никогда не ем овсянку и пью кофе перед сном. Я разрушаю стереотипы, простите. Поздно ложился и считал 12-часовой сон очень здоровым. Меня, осмелюсь сказать, растили в тепле и ласке, не ограничивая и не отказывая практически ни в чем. Также, меня не били ремнем и не ставили в угол за плохие отметки. И, естественно, я вырос эгоистичным, хладнокровным гавнюком, мнящим себя пупом земли. У меня никогда не было проблем с ориентацией. Я просто молча кивнул своему организму и не стал отторгать этого. Я даже не помнил, когда у меня произошел «каминг-аут» перед самим собой. Так давно... Лет в 13-14, не позже. Правда во втором классе мне нравилась соседская девчонка. Ей тогда было около 15. Может, все дело состояло в ее схожести с роскошной блондинкой – Мэрлин Монро. До 15, кстати, у меня был скверный характер, но после появления Дина, он окончательно испортился. Дин – это ухажер моей мамы. Стойте. Уже гражданский муж. И мой новый папочка. Но проблему усложняла малолетняя мразь, доставшаяся Дину от первого брака. Та женщина, ее мать, умерла пару лет назад. Девчонке было 11, раньше она думала, что все обязаны катать ее на плечах и рассказывать сказку перед сном. Теперь молокососка усвоила все правила нашей семьи. За 5 лет я прикоснулся к ней только дважды: впервые, потрепав ее за плечо, а во второй и в последний, проверил температуру, заметив непривычную бледность пухлого лица. Дверь в мою комнату, для нее и вообще для всей семьи была закрыта. Пару лет назад, когда я задушено стонал в подушку и позволял другому парню трахать себя сзади, любимой маме понадобилось сказать мне что-то «ужасно срочное» и она залетела в не запертую комнату, молча, созерцая сомнительно-привлекательную картину. После этого случая, вопрос больше не поднимался. Я не закрывал комнату на замок, а родные не врывались ко мне без стука. Все довольны, полагаю. Зато разговор об «этом» и о «том» маман никогда не поднимала. Думаю, она узнала о моей личной жизни более, чем подробно. Мать не интересовалась, куда я ухожу по вечерам, в какой компании гуляю, и почему от меня пахнет табаком. Однажды, вернувшись домой позже обычного, я с вполне серьезным видом заявил, что за мной гонятся разноцветные пегасы и хотят насадить на свой «единорог». Утром, на свежую голову, мать спокойно спросила, о вчерашней ночи. Я начал убеждать ее, что-то был единичный случай, тем более что и сверстники употребляют легкие наркотики. Но она тоже не дура, знала, что от обыкновенной травки галлюцинаций не будет. Нельзя сказать, что моя мама – расчетливая стерва. Она каждый день спрашивала о делах в школе, брала отгулы, если я заболевал (что бывало крайне редко), готовила на завтрак блины и целовала в щеку, когда я отказывался вставать до обеда. Дин был довольно холоден ко мне, но за 5 лет руку ни разу не поднял, ограничиваясь одними угрозами, но мать ударил один раз. Нет, он даже не бил, отпустил ей пощечину. Я бы и заступился, а смысл? Ничего уже не вернуть. Мог крепко выругаться в мой адрес, чтобы немногим позже задобрить сына каким-то подарком. О моих предпочтениях он ничего не знал. Не сближал меня с богатенькой надменной сукой, дочерью какого-нибудь популярного политика и бизнесмена. И вообще не лез ко мне без нужды. Дин внес в нашу семью только пользу: в средствах мы были не ограничены, на 18-летие мне подарили горчично-желтую спортивную тачку, а еще Дин позволил нам с мамой завести очаровательного пса. Да, он не заслуживал награды «папа года», однако, я не обращал внимание на его периодические заскоки. Впрочем, у него самого их было в избытке. Дин торчал целыми днями в офисе, часто уезжал в командировки и не прикладывался к бутылке, после тяжелого рабочего дня. А совсем недавно заставил меня наебнуться со стула от удивления. Это случилось одним теплым июньским утром. Ну, в моем понимании «утра». Я только-только поднялся с постели, движение оставались заторможенными и чересчур ленивыми. Я любил субботу. Так что ничего не предвещало беды. Я сидел на кухне с отцом, маленькими глотками поглощая сладкий кофе и листая свежую газету. Дин смотрел новости, уплетая за обе щеки хрустящие блинчики с джемом, умудрившись выглядить при этом немного устрашающе: полное смуглое лицо выражало минимум эмоций, большие темно-серые глаза, не отрываясь, смотрели в плазменный экран, а бледно-розовые пальцы постукивали по колену. Он был чем-то недоволен. Часть кофе оказалась на столе, проливаясь на газету и салфетки. У нас обоих зазвонил телефон, раздражая слух отвратительной какофонией из мелодий. Карл Уокер – мой официальный бойфренд, попал в автокатастрофу и сейчас находился в реанимации.   
«У мистера Уокера серьезная потеря крови, врачи делают все возможное... Сейчас он находится в руках самого Господа...»- продолжала притворно сочувствовать молодая журналистка с канала BBC. Он был деловым партнером отца. 33 года, неприлично богат, разведен, весьма хорош собой, любитель покомандовать в постели и отрубаться сразу после секса. Жизнерадостный, легкий в общении и с очаровательной улыбкой – он являл собой идеал бизнесмена. Мы встречались почти 3 месяца. Я только подумал, что это серьезно... А теперь по всем новостям показывают жуткие картины аварии и берут интервью у пострадавших, ну тех, кто был в состоянии ответить на вопросы журналистов. Мои глаза наполнились влагой, а изо рта вырвался отвратительный звук, похожий на всхлип. Цепкий взгляд отца безапелляционно замечает это.   
\- Вы... Вы встречаетесь, верно? - чуть слышно спрашивает мужчина, не выпуская из рук телефона. Я киваю. Разум ошеломляюще пуст. Когда меня заключают в жадные объятия, я даже шелохнуться боюсь, втягивая терпкий аромат чужого одеколона и утыкаясь носом куда-то в шею Дина. С этих самых пор, отец пресекает любые разговоры об ориентации и, кажется, воспринял мой внеплановый «каминг-аут» вполне адекватно.   
Да, нихуевые такие мысли одолевали меня во время поездки в неизвестность. Желание приятелей и свое собственное – я выполнил. Почему, спрашивается, не вернуться домой? В целости и сохранности. Пока это так. Возможно, человек на переднем сидении знает ответ. Эггси Анвин теперь уверен на все сто процентов – он попал.   
По прошествию 15 минут мы прибыли на место. Улица пустовала. Как я и предполагал - его дом находился в Мэйфере*, чье название давно стало синонимом к слову «роскошь». Мейфер граничил с Гайд – Парком** и Грин – Парком***. По правде, он частенько бывал в Гайде. И нет, я не участвовал в митингах. Лишний шум мне не по душе. Я любил прогуливаться там вечером, когда в королевском парке оставались лишь самые большие поклонники его буйной растительности. Меня не интересовала ни галерея, ни музей Веллингтона, ни статуя Ахилла****. Я любил Гайд благодаря его главной достопримечательности – озеру Серпантайн. Даже искупался там однажды. После того случая, кстати, я попал в больницу с фолликулярной ангиной. Удовольствие, как вы понимаете, – сомнительное. Впрочем, повторять никто и не собирался.   
Все дворики на улице просто сияли от чистоты: аккуратно подстриженные газоны, клумбы с цветами и низкие, поголовно выкрашенные в белый цвет, заборы. Я внимательно оглядел коттедж мистера Харта. На моем лице появилась озорная, почти мальчишеская ухмылка. Я был доволен. Породистый аристократ, а не какой-то там необразованный плебей, открывал передо мной двери, чтобы драть до самого рассвета… Блядь, и если мне сводило только зубы от нетерпения, то мистеру Харту было совсем невтерпеж. Я опустил глаза вниз – оттопыренная ширинка, говорила красноречивей любых слов. Мужчина пропустил меня вперед, бросив ключи на столик и снимая обувь в прихожей.  
\- Мне разуться?- медленно повернувшись, интересуюсь я, и по-блядски облизываю губы.   
\- Да, пожалуйста,- отвечает Гарри, не обратив внимание на его выходку или же, попросту, не замечая ее. - Итак. Сколько?   
\- А сколько я, по-вашему, стою? - Ох, мне хоть сейчас награду «шлюха с амбициями».   
\- Это не профессионально, мальчик. Не уподобляйтесь уличным дешевкам, задавая такие вопросы,- отчитал меня Харт, не особенно удачно скрывая свой запал и вкладывая пачку банкнот в мою ладонь. Я и не планировал, что дойдет до такого. В принципе, я услышал главное – «мальчик».   
\- А вы, берете меня на порядок выше? - щебечу я в ответ, расстегивая пиджак и бросая томный взгляд на губы мужчины.   
\- Полагаете, что не нужно? - голос мистера Харта меняется, но это только подстегивает меня.  
\- Это вам решать, сэр,- тоном шлюшки с многовековым стажем, отзываюсь я. В прозрачных омутах напротив - пляшут настоящие бесы.   
\- Ты прав.  
На тонких губах появляется сальная улыбочка, и я оказываюсь придавлен к гладкой поверхности обеденного стола. Он такой же огромный, как в фильме «Красавица и чудовище», ну или, как у партнеров Дина. В столовой его дома такового не имелось. Лишняя причина, чтобы не пригласить в гости половину населения Лондона. Максимум, что я допускал в своей комнате – это четверо своих самых близких товарищей. Последний раз такая «толпа» была на мое 13-летии. Даже мамина подруга знала, что к посторонним в доме я отношусь гораздо хуже, чем просто отрицательно. Как и к ее желанию нажраться с матерью, и целую ночь трендеть о своем муже – неудачнике. Прошу прощения, бывшем муже.   
Я любил трахаться в кровати, хотя консерватором меня назвать трудно. И все же, меня еще ни разу не раскладывали на кухонном столе.   
\- Значит, хуже,- шипит брюнет на ухо, торопливо сбрасывая с себя одежду. Я повернул голову, чтобы проследить за последующими действиями Гарри, который, перехватив мой взгляд, стал раздеваться намеренно медленно, раздражая и себя, и меня.   
\- Может...  
\- Замолчи. И снимай свое шмотье,- приказал мужчина, складывая вещи на спинку кресла. Я послушно заткнулся, но было очевидно, что Гарри оставался недовольным. Я не привык следовать чужим указам. Жалкая подделка, а не проститутка. Стерпев неудобство, избавляюсь от костюма.   
\- Ты стоишь намного больше, чем запросил, - добавляет Гарри и, подойдя вплотную, склоняется над моей, распластанной по столу, фигурой. Мягкие губы касаются напряженных мышц спины и скользят к покрасневшей шее. Гладкую кожу украшает бледно-розовый след от укуса. Я стою на четвереньках, но Харт отвешивает мне шлепок по бедрам, чтобы я шире расставил колени. Еще шире. Будет просто великолепно, если я не удержусь и стану на шпагат, продемонстрировав этому франту свою растяжку. Судорожно хватаюсь за бортики стола, прибавив парочку отметин безупречно гладкой стеклянной поверхности, и опуская голову ниже, когда к булкам прижимается эрекция. Шумно выдыхаю, когда ощущаю на пояснице прохладные ладони. Я был растянут, поэтому уверенность в том, что пальцы аристократа не проникнут внутрь моего тела, возросла. Мужчина, алчно оглядев подкачанные, округлые ягодицы, раскатал латекс по возбужденному органу и надавил головкой на припухшее отверстие. Я застонал – громко, несдержанно и как-то мучительно. Меня брали пару дней назад, а мышцы, тугие, жадные, обхватили член так плотно, будто не знали удовольствия уже очень давно. Рывок. Ствол покидает нутро, чтобы в следующий миг снова наполнить. И, кажется, плоть вонзается еще глубже, чем прежде, раскрывая проход шире, до предела, словно сейчас... Я разорвусь надвое. Гарри задавал охуенно правильный ритм, от которого тут же прошибло потом, а стоны слились в один – глухой и беспрерывный. Я скулил и матерился, закатывая глаза на слишком уж глубоких толчках; сходя с ума, когда боль возвращалась, напоминая о себе острой вспышкой в натертом анусе. Гладковыбритая щека коснулась моей, и тонкие пальцы перехватили подбородок. Чувственный рот прильнул к искусанным сухим губам. Мы лениво целовались, пока изящная ладонь ласкала мой каменный стояк, а член продолжал долбиться внутрь.   
\- Сука,- протянул я, оторвавшись от чужих губ и накрывая руку, ласкающую пульсирующий орган. Я был на грани. Гарри обнял меня за пояс, входя до упора и замирая. Почти завывая от наслаждения этого проклятого чувства наполненности и пальцев, дразнящих уздечку, я кончил в широкую ладонь, обмяк на столе, практически не запачкав поверхность. Но только надеялся, что мистер Харт не заставит слизывать сперму. А, судя по всему, Гарри был непредсказуем. Брюнет, сдавленно простонав, излился в презерватив и, покинув растянутое отверстие, предложил сходить в душ. И перейти в спальню. Горячая вода подействовала, как снотворное и первое, что я попросил у Гарри - это выпивку. Мы осушили бокалы и вскоре, когда алкоголь, наконец, подействовал, я смог вернуться к нашим утехам.   
Через 2 года я мало, что помнил об этом. Точнее, не вспоминал ни мистера Харта, ни ту безумную ночь, лишь несколько раз. Даже имя его забыл. Спустя 2 года, когда я отдыхал в Монако, сама проказница судьба заставила меня вспомнить.  
Я пил холодное мартини, и чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым, наблюдая за средиземным морем, воды которого имели необычный зеленоватый оттенок. Вчера был шторм, поэтому мне пришлось на целый день застрять в отеле. Кажется, ничто не могло потревожить меня: мягкие солнечные лучи касались золотистой кожи, не обжигая, а лаская. Вечерело. Солнце клонилось к закату. На пляже остались только самые большие его поклонники. Романтики, мастурбирующие на море и удобно расположившиеся в шезлонгах или богатенькие детишки, потягивающие разноцветные коктейли, чтобы запечатать сие событие на камеру и выложить в соцсети.   
Бокал пустует и я наполняю его вновь, до самых краев, и перевожу взгляд на того, кто нарушил мой покой. Высокий мужчина, облаченный в белоснежный летний костюм, совершал променад по набережной. «Такой позер!»- подумал я, рассматривая золотистые сандалии за несколько тысяч долларов. А, может, и десяток. Меня заинтересовала сумка, свободно болтающаяся на плече незнакомца... Незнакомца, ли? Нет-нет. Я определенно пересекался с этим мужчиной. Благотворительный вечер, светский прием, день рождение Дина? Верно, отец решил устроить праздник в нашем доме. Впервые, за долгое время, к нам пожаловало столько гостей. И не просто гостей, а коллег по работе отца. Там было множество крупных шишек... Не думаю, что Дин чист на руку. В политике всегда так: или имеешь ты, или имеют тебя. И я ни в коем случае не презирал его. Нет. В тот день их дом источал зловонный аромат высокомерия и надменности. Там не было места такому красавчику, я просто не мог пропустить его. Не мог. Незнакомец остановился у пирса и, опершись о перила, устремил взгляд в багрово-красное небо. Мне открывался чудесный вид на закат. Если бы я был пейзажистом, то непременно бы начал рисовать на салфетке. Но, увы... Я мог лишь любоваться и внимательно рассматривать загорелого мужчину: черные кудри, зачесанные наверх, высокие скулы и статная широкоплечая фигура. А еще затемненные авиаторы, скрывающее его глаза. Теперь точно. Такого роскошного мужика я всегда бы заметил. Да, и отец представил мне, на юбилее, буквально каждого. У меня хорошая память на лица. И на все остальное тоже. Знаете, я вроде повзрослел, а яйца по-прежнему ломило от желания. Просто устал от недотраха. Возможно, через несколько лет вы найдете меня на дне Темзы, с размозженным черепом и порванной жопой, в самом рассвете сил и раковой опухолью в мозгу... Стоп! Не будем забегать вперед.   
Огромные белые чайки, с нескрываемым презрением в глазах-бусинах, взирали на отдыхающих, оккупировав пустующую часть пляжа и срывая глотки, кричали. Прошло около 10 минут прежде, чем мужчина повернулся в мою сторону. Вернее, посмотрел он на север, где располагалось SassCafé*, в котором я частенько коротал вечера. И сегодняшний день не был исключением. Я узнал его. Сначала ямочку на подбородке и плотно сжатые губы, затем прямой безукоризненный нос и главное – осанку. Только однажды я видел нечто подобное. Передо мной предстал бывший клиент. Единственный и неповторимый. Гарри. Я чуть не назвал его по имени, но мистер Харт все равно задержал взгляд именно на мне. Тень улыбки скользнула по его губам и тут же исчезла. Мужчина свернул с дороги, оставляя меня наедине со своими воспоминаниями. «В замешательстве»,- именно так бы я описал свое состояние. Бросив смятые купюры на столик, я последовал за таинственным незнакомцем. Ладно, нихуя это не незнакомец. Я последовал за Гарри Хартом, будучи в замешательстве от своих идиотских поступков. Но на данный момент, только от одного из них.


End file.
